Candy Land Saga
What About Aftrer getting knocked out by Mumbo magic during a sleepover, Patricia begin dreaming herself of a world of sweets and goodness and needed to get to the royal castle through the candy path. What Happened Patricia wakes up in a cute dress to find that she is in the Candy Land with a very long path to the Castle with no shortcuts. Patricia begins her journey, taking her time, starting with the tree, where she finds a box of temmie flakes with Gingerbread Temmies in the bushes & shares the flakes with the Temmies & wishes to help her in return, by sending one of their own to help her & points the way to the Peppermint Forest. On their way to the Peppermint Forest, the two meet Minty Shantae, where she hand out candy canes for a fresh minty taste & she can help Patricia get to the castle since she knows about Papyrus, as the King of Candy Land. So Patricia offers Minty Shantae to join the group in which she accepts & Minty Shantae shows the way to the Gumdrop Mountain. At the Gumdrop Mountain after bouncing their way to the mountain, they met a Gumdrop Kirby, asking him about the way to the Candy Castle & ask if he is willing to join them. As Gumdrop Kirby makes an arrow out of gumdrops, it points to the Licorice Forest where the evil Mumbo the Licorice Knight resides, but Gumdrop Kirby only stays behind knowing that's it's too dangerous. Now the three continue on, only to be trapped & ambushed by 4 Licorice Knights. Mumbo the Licorice Knight, who is actually the real Mumbo, who had his mind escaped into the dreamscape, plans to overthrow Papyrus to turning the Candy Land into a Licorice Land where he can rule it all with sourness. While Mumbo leaves, he did not expect that his Licorice Knights are too stupid to give away vital information that Patricia has new bubblegum abilities & Patricia's Iron/Sharp Tail that has been retained & has helped the team escape to Peanut Acres, now knowing that Mumbo must be stopped. Arriving at the Peanut Acres, the team met a farmer named Peanut Bloom & helped the team by showing them the way to the Lollipop Woods, on the way they found Gumdrop Kirby trapped & manage to set him free & Gumdrop Kirby decides to join up with the group on the adventure. Arriving at the Lollipop Woods, where they met a nice woman named Lollipop Starfire. She knows the way to Snow Flake Lake to find the Snow Fairies to find their Snow Princess who can help, Princess Mei. She knows the way to the castle, which is closer than anyone ever believe, but the last obstacle is in the form of the Choclate Swamp, where legend has it, it is home to a legendary beast known as the Choco Kong. The group continues going forward with Mei Freezing the sticky chocolate in the swamp to make sure it's hardened enough to make a path to cross through it, but Mumbo quickly ambushed the team with snake traps & 10 more Licorice Knights & were about to finish them off, but suddenly arising from the bubbling chocolate water, looming behind Mumbo, ambushing him with a pound that pinned & knocked Mumbo unconscious, was the Choco Kong himself, with a pack of Chocolate Kongs & Chocolate Muks (Muk from Pokémon) that has ambushed the rest of the Licorice Knights & dragged most of them down into the bubbling chocolate water, the last one was so terrified that it fled from the scene. It seems that the Choco Kong had rescued the heroes, knowing that they are sweet & Mumbo is sour. As the heroes continue on they finally arrived at the Castle to meet the Cahey King Papyrus. Characters *Patricia the Skunk (Main Protagonist) *Shantae (as Ms. Mint) *Kirby (as Jolly) *Mumbo (as Lord Licorice) *Apple Bloom (as Gramma Nutt) *Starfire (as Lolly) *Mei (as Princess Frostine) *Donkey Kong (as Gloppy) *Papyrus (as the Candy King) *Gingerbread Temmie Trivia *This is the First and Only Saga based off a Board Game. This would later be followed by the Murder Mystery Saga which is based on Clue. Category:Saga Category:Saga based off a game Category:What-If Story